ufirfandomcom-20200215-history
High Kingdom of Anglaria
The High Kingdom The Government The Government of Anglaria is lead by the High King. History of the High Kingdom of Anglaria Fall of the House of Alon After the defeat of High King Claudius XIII his young son was crowned High King Claudius XIV. However he only ruled for four days. Then Armageddon came and killed him and his brother. The new heirs were the descendants of Duke Antonius I of Firnia, second son of High King Arminius IV. This heir was Duke Clovis II of Firnia. Clovis entered negotiations with Armageddon and he was awarded the Anglarian lands that had not been awarded to the Mardrim Empire, Portia or Frisia. Clovis was then crowned High King Clovis V of Anglaria. He then married Clovina of Ufir and Norgan, the wife of the deceased High King Claudius XIII. War with Hadrian In 1322 Armageddon was murdered. Hadrian quickly tried to assemble an army to invade Anglaria. However King Arminius I of Frisia and King Darius I of Portia refused to help. Hadrian then made a deal with Queen Clovina of Anglaria. She became his Horseman of Famine and persuaded her son-in-law King Arminius to co-operate. Help also arrived from King Verosius I of the Latins, Duke Agravain I of Istit and Mehmed Rashidi, Prince of Hafor. In 1325 Clovina poisoned her husband. Her son Perseus then took the throne as High King Perseus II of Anglaria. The Army of the Horsemen then invaded Anglaria. The first battle, the Battle of Canter, resulted in the death of Countess Julia I. Clovina sabotaged the army of Irgalon by burning down the armouries. When Hadrian arrived at Irgalon the gates were open and Perseus surrendered. Hadrian kept Perseus alive, so no other man would claim the title High King. However after four months Hadrian had Perseus killed, fearing he might escape. Arthur, Hadrian and the Empress With Perseus dead, Arthur of Firnia, the eldest son of Clovis V was crowned High King. He moved an army into the city and managed to kill the Duke of Istit and capture Clovina. Arthur was then captured and tortured. He then abdicated the throne in favor of Claudia of Anglaria, daughter of High King Claudius XIII and Queen Clovina and the wife of Hadrian. Claudia took the throne as Empress of Anglaria. Claudia tried for over a year to diminish Hadrian's hold on her. She tried to have her sister Sylvia appointed as her heir, in stead of her son with Hadrian. She also tried to have Arthur freed. In one of the plots she had even agreed to marry Arthur and rule jointly with him. However Hadrian foiled all her plans and in 1327 he was sick of them and he killed her. He then also killed Arthur. High King Alexandrius With Claudia dead her son with Hadrian, Alexandrius was crowned High King. Alexandrius then married the 15 years old daughter of King Verosius I of the Latins. Meanwhile Clovina was still captured by Arthur's troops, led by Earl Gaius I of Canter. He had also managed to capture his sister Julia Saturnina, fomer wife of the late High King Perseus II, her daughter Julia of Anglaria and Arthur's grandson and heir Marcus of Anglaria. He was stationed in Firnia with Duke Marcus I of Firnia. Hadrian VS Darius King Darius I of Portia wanted to destroy Hadrian. He had always been jealous of him, because he was their father's favourite son. This escalated in 1328 when Hadrian remarried. He married Alexandra of Hafor, niece to Darius his wife Julia. Darius gave Hadrian a sleeppotion, which kept him from consumating the marriage and later that night Darius himself bedded Alexandra. When Hadrian woke up Darius told him what happened and Hadrian immediately tried to murder Darius, but King Osman I of Hafor interfered. Hadrian refused to bed Alexandra for a year, but he only needed to wait nine months, because then Alexandra's bastard was born. She named his Meridos Rashidi. The boy was sent to live with Darius. Hadrian then consumated his marriage and again nine months later a daughter was born, which he named after his first wife. He then had Alexandra poisoned and claimed she had died in childbirth. Meanwhile Darius had been in contact with the resistence in Firnia. And in 1331 they were ready for an invasion. The Fall of Hadrian It was on the morning after Hadrian's third marriage with Merida of the Latins. An army led by King Darius of Portia, Duke Marcus I of Firnia, Earl Gaius I of Canter, Darius Aurelius Xenoras and Orpheus Saturninus. They took Irgalon and publicly executed King Verosius I of the Latins and his sons, King Arminius I of Frisia and his son and Prince Mehmed Rashidi of Hafor and his sons. They kept Hadrian, Alexandrius and his sons. The Death of Hadrian Hadrian, Alexandrius and his son, Hadrian of Anglaria, were all kept. Alexandrius was the first to be executed. He was executed together with his grandmother, Clovina. In his cell Hadrian killed himself and wrote in his own blood that his spirit would reside in all Darkness and that none of his foes would ever be safe from the Darkness. Then Alexandrius his wife and children were also executed. Within two years of his death all leaders of the alliance died, including the young High King Marcus I. The House of Arpinum With Marcus I dead a new High King had to be found. Gaius of Canter wanted his son to marry the daughter of Perseus II. They could then jointly rule. However the young Duke of Arpinum, Marcus VIII was the rightful heir to the throne. Therefore the Duke of Mar and the Earl of Canter came to an agreement Marcus of Arpinum would marry Julia of Anglaria and rule as High King, with the Gaius of Canter as his Regent. Gaius would also be created Duke of Canter. This worked untill in 1334 the Earl of Canter and the Duke of Mar had both died. The new Duke of Mar was now the new Regent. War with Frisia and Portia In 1352 Queen Merida I of Frisia and Portia invaded Anglaria because she believed she was the rightful Queen of the Latins. To prevent an escalation High King Marcus II and Merida made deal. Merida was awarded the lands of her father ruled. Final Fall In 1648 Istit receded from the High Kingdom of Anglaria. There was no High King at the moment to fight this, because the Duke of Norgan and the Duke of Canter were still in dispute about it. The Duke of Exeter, the Lord High Chancellor, Protector of the Realm and Regent of the one years old Duke of Canter recognised Henry I of Istit and crowned the Duke of Canter as High King Edmund III. For months they continued fighting againt the Duke of Norgan. In 1649 the Duke of Norgan conquered Irgalon, effectively dethroning Edmund. Norgan crowned himself the first King of Irgalon, abandoning the title of High King. Edmund and Exeter set up camp at Carn. Weeks later Edmund was betrayed and his remaining allies started a grand fight with each other which led to the deaths of Edmund and many important nobleman. The remaining nobleman started pillaging around. There were also rebellions in Summerfeld and Irgalon which the King of Irgalon had to take down. List of High Kings of Anglaria House of Arminius (692-704) Arminius I (692-704) Founder of Anglaria House of Izdir (704-704) Iznaghal I (704-704 House of Firgia (704-718) Sargían I (704-718 Sírianus I (718-725) House of Arminius (718-725) Arminius II Grandson of Arminius I House of Anglar (725-820) Anglar I (725-769) Son-in-law of Arminius I and Iznaghal I Imir I (769-810) Son of Anglar I Iznaghal II (810-820) Son of Imir I House of Firnia (820-1246) Claudius I (820-882) Maternal grandson of Imir I Claudius II (882-893) Paternal grandson of Claudius I Clovis I (893-895) Son of Claudius II Claudius III (895-898) First cousin once removed of Claudius I Clovis II (898-903) Nephew of Claudius I Iznaghal III (903-918) Paternal grandson of Claudius I Anglar II (918-925) Son of Iznaghal III Claudius IV (925-973) Son of Iznaghal III Arminius III (973-974) Son of Claudius IV Claudius V (974-993) Son of Arminius III Clovis III (993-1014) Paternal grandson of Claudius IV Arminius IV (1014-1037) Son of Clovis III Perseus I (1037-1077) Son of Arminius IV Claudius VI (1077-1101) Son of Perseus I Claudius VII (1101-1127) Son of Claudius VI Alexander I (1127-1139) Son of Claudius VII Clovis IV (1139-1174) Son of Alexander I Claudius VIII (1174-1192) Son of Clovis IV Alexander II (1192-1199) Son of Clovis IV Claudius IX (1199-1234) Great-grandson of Claudius VII Gaius I (1234-1246) Son of Claudius IX House of Antonius (1246-1259) Claudius X (1246-1259) Founder Claudius XI (1259-1259) Son of Claudius X House of Firnia-Alon (1259-1289) Claudius XII (1259-1278) Descendant of Clovis III Alexander III (1278-1280) Son of Claudius XII Claudius XIII (1280-1289) Son of Alexander III Claudius XIV (1289-1289) Son of Claudius XIII House of Firnia (1289-1326) Clovis V (1289-1325) Descendant of Arminius IV Perseus II (1325-1326) Son of Clovis V Arthur I (1326-1326) Son of Clovis V House of Firnia-Alon (1326-1327) Claudia I (1326-1327) Daughter of Claudius XIII House of Saturninus (1327-1332) Alexandrius I (1327-1332) Son of Claudia I House of Firnia (1332-1334) Marcus I (1332-1334) Grandson of Arthur I House of Firnia-Arpinum (1334-1453) Marcus II (1334-1372) Descendant of Arminius IV Marcus III (1372-1373) Son of Marcus II Quintus I (1373-1380) Son of Marcus II Julia I (1380-1386) Daughter of Marcus II Perseus III (1386-1450) Son of Marcus III Darius I (1450-1451) Great-grandson of Perseus III Claudius XV (1451-1453) Son of Perseus III House of Waddinxvene-Istit (1453-1471) Alexander IV (1453-1471) Founder House of Firnia-Arpinum (1471-1493) Antonia I (1471-1493) Great-granddaughter of Perseus III House of Waddinxvene-Norgan (1493-1546) Alexander V (1493-1528) Son of Antonia I Arthur II (1528-1529) Grandson of Alexander V Alexander VI (1529-1545) Grandson of Antonia I Alexander VII (1545-1545) Son of Alexander VI House of Bambonia-Arpinum-Mar (1545-1546) Alexander VIII (1545-1546) Maternal nephew of Alexander VI House of Waddinxvene-Norgan (1546-1549) Arthur III (1546-1549) Great-great-grandson of Antonia I House of York (1549-1594) Edmund I (1549-1567) Bastard half-brother of Alexander VI Richard I (1567-1583) Grandson of Antonia I Charles I (1583-1584) Son of Richard I Edward I (1584-1594) Son of Charles I House of Anglar (Disputed) Anglar III (1594-1596) Descendant of Anglar I House of York (1549-1730) Edward I (1596-1640) Son of Charles I Richard II (1640-1641) Son of Edward I Interregnum (1641-1642) Alexander IX (1642-1643) Son of Edward I Interregnum (1643-1645) Rudolf I (1645-1648) Great-grandson of Richard I Edmund II (1648) Brother-in-law of Rudolf I Five Month Interregnum (1648) Edmund III (1648-1649) Son of Rudolf I Great Interregnum (1649-1692) Edward II (1692-1695) Grandson of Richard II Edmund IV (1695-1696) Son of Edward II Arthur IV (1696-1717) Son of Edmund IV Henry I (1717-1730) Great-great-great-grandson of Richard II House of Claudius Claudius XVI Magnus (1730-1746) Descendant of King Claudius I of the Latins Clovis VI (1746-1747) Son of Claudius XVI Magnus Marcus IV (1747-1754) Son of Clovis VI Perseus IV (1754-?) Son of Clovis VI Category:Anglarians Category:High Kings of Anglaria Category:Monarchs Category:Souvereigns Category:Nobles Category:House of Arminius Category:House of Izdir Category:House of Firgia Category:House of Anglar Category:House of Firnia Category:Gens Antonia Category:House of Antonius Category:House of Firnia-Alon Category:Gens Saturnina Category:House of Saturninus Category:House of Firnia-Arpinum Category:House of Waddinxvene Category:Gens Claudia Category:Monarchies Category:House of Bambonia-Arpinum-Mar Category:House of York